Tears of the blue Phoenix
by charmed-fan-21
Summary: First beyblades story... be nice....romance....KaiOC can his heart be tamed by a girl he found, and fallen in love with read on to see what i mean.
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or any of its characters I do however own all other characters, teams and competitions if you take those then I will have your legs broken. LOL.. just jokes... Just ask first. /thinking/ "Speaking" //bit beast//  
  
Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Her limp and almost lifeless body was lying in an alleyway of Tokyo city. The heartbeat that was thudding was slowing down and soon it would completely stop.  
  
Kai was on his usual walk trying to escape Tyson's continuous eating and ranting. He turned down they alley and noticed that something wasn't right. He could see a slight shadowy figure lying on the ground. Kai got closer and he could make out the figure of a girl his age maybe a little bit younger.  
  
He rolled her over and could see that her shirt was completely drenched in blood. Kai looked at his own hands and they too were covered in her blood. He gasped, his mahogany eyes were wide with shock. He lifted her into his arms and thought /I have to get her to a hospital..now! /  
  
Kai could tell that she had lost a lot of blood and most of it had made her long stick to the side of her face and arms. They reached the hospital where doctors and nurses came rushing up to them they then took her away to treat her wounds.  
  
"I'm at the hospital." Kai told Ray on a public phone. "Are you alright?" ray asked. "yes, I'm fine but I found a girl when I was out walking she was almost dead, the doctor said I got her here just in time otherwise she would of died." Kai stated. "do you know who she is?" Ray asked "NO" Kai snapped back. "Well, ill tell the others and see you later." Ray said and hung up. Kai leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
Kai felt a light tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and a doctor in a white coat was standing there looking at him. "Yes?" Kai said a small sneer on his face. "Mr. Kai Hiwatari, the girl you brought in is now out of surgery and is resting, unfortunately she is still unconscious, she was shot three times, and lost a lot of blood." The doctor explained "these are her belongings" he then continued "would you like to see her now?" "Yes, Thankyou Doctor." Kai said with no emotion in his eyes.  
  
Her body was just lying hooked up to a machine which was keeping track of her heartbeat.  
  
//Master Kai\\ //Yes Dranzer\\ // She has a bit beast master\\ //Really, so she's a blader\\ // The bit beast is quite like myself also a phoenix except blue\\ //Hmmm.\\ // The phoenix's name is Dranzielle\\ //What is the girls' name? \\ //Her name is Ashleigh Kiowa. Master\\ //She is your age Master\\ // Thankyou Dranzer\\  
  
Kai was looking through Ashleigh's' stuff when he found her beyblade it was blue and black and Dranzer was right it was a blue Phoenix.  
  
"Ugh.Where am I?" a very groggy Ashleigh asked. "You're I n hospital." Kai explained and then continued "I found you in an alleyway bleeding.a lot." "Thankyou but I can take care of myself." Ashleigh spat looking at him with her emerald green eyes. "I doubt it if you can end up being shot three times." Kai snapped back. "I.I.I was shot?" Ashleigh stammered. "Yes, my name is Kai Hiwatari." Kai told her. "I know who you are; my bit beast told me that she had a nice chat with dear Dranzer." A small smirk playing on her lips. "Yes, Very well Ashleigh Kiowa, do you want your blade and other stuff back or not?" Kai snarled. "Give me that!" She exclaimed. She went to snatch it away "AAH" Ashleigh groaned in agony and lay back down. Kai sighed and got up and gave her the things and sat back down again "Idiot" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, you seem to be fine so I guess I'll be going." Kai stated getting up. "Wait, please don't go, I don't have anyone, my family, my friends, my team. all gone." Ashleigh broke down and let go of his hand that she had grabbed when he got up. "What happened?" Kai said unsympathetically. "Some guy.called Voltaire..wanted me to.join his team.but I refused.so he killed everyone I ever cared about." Sobs of unhappiness and fear started. Kai winced at the sound of his grandfathers' name. His blood started to boil because he realised that he was now after Ashleigh.  
  
"You can go, I'm sure your team needs you. I'll be fine." Ashleigh sniffled wiping tears from her eyes with the tip of her fingers. Kai ran his fingers through his longish bluegray hair and finishing in his dark blue hair at the back. "Hmm, ok but I'll be back tomorrow." Ashleigh simply nodded and tried to give a weak smile.  
  
So tell me your thoughts plz no flames this is my first story in beyblades just tips or compliments. 


	2. Why?

OK I want to thank my reviewers!  
  
Bubba. J.: remember the days of the old school yard..LOL nice 2 c u again  
  
Frostt: I will keep going so long as you keep reviewing..LOL thanks sooooooooo much for the tips so I can make my story betta. But I'm not telling wats comin up: P  
  
K2(): thanks so much for the compliment and hopefully I will keep getting betta  
  
NightygaL: thanks for the compliment and here is the next chappie ^o~  
  
Disclaimer goes here (I seriously cannot be stuffed)  
  
/thoughts/  
  
//bit beast//  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Why?....  
  
/Why did he do that? / Kai thought angrily to himself. /Why GOD DAMMIT! / Kai slammed his fist on the table causing the whole restaurant to turn around and look at him. well everyone except Tyson who was still stuffing his face full of food.  
  
"What's the matter Kai?" Kenny asked. "Hmmm. None of you're business." Kai replied. "On the contrary, you are our captain anything that affects you may affects us." Kenny cornered him "Nice work Chief." Ray whispered to Kenny. "I'll tell you later." Kai snapped.  
  
"Well, that girl, her name is Ashleigh Kiowa and something happened to her it's about Voltaire he killed everyone that she knew and cared about and now he's after her." Kai explained while picturing her in his mind, her long red hair being blown about in the wind and her emerald green eyes sparkling. "Oh, I have some stats on her would you like to see them chief?" Dizzi asked. "Give it to me Dizzi!" Kenny exclaimed. "Oh, dear. This isn't good. She used to be in the shadow blade team they were the best team in the world even better than us.. So to speak her blade Dranzielle is more powerful than even Dranzer and Driger put together." Kenny read out the info. "Sorry guys but it's the truth" Dizzi apologized. Kai and Ray sweatdropped and for good reason, a girl could of beaten them both with one blade.  
  
"I have to go and see her now I'll be back soon." Kai shifted his gaze from Kenny to the door. He grabbed Dranzer and was about to shut the door when Max piped up "Wait, Kai, I want to come with you." "Hmmm" Kai asked curiously. "Aww come on, I just want to meet this girl who's stronger than you." Max whined. "Fine, but I must warn you she was shot three times so she's probably not happy." Max's cerulean blue eyes were wide open with shock "She was shot?" "Hmm.probably by one of Voltaire's hit men." Kai spoke quietly. Max could tell that Kai loathed his grandfather and he would get his revenge one day.  
  
The sound of a fist knocking on glass could be heard in Ashleigh's mind. Her eyes opened to see Kai and what looked like one of his team-mates. She waved them in and slowly turned so that she could avoid the agony of sitting up quickly.  
  
"Hi I'm Max; I've heard some pretty cool things about you from Dizzi." Max blurted out all at once. Ashleigh gave him a small nod and a smile. "Hmmm.yes Dizzi told us that you could beat me and Ray put together." Kai said a smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah, well that was when I had my team and I wasn't shot." Ashleigh snapped back.  
  
Max grinned he liked this girl she was the only one that she ever knew that could take on Kai and win. "Can I see your blade, please?" Max asked in his best puppy dog eyes. "Sure, she's just over there." She pointed at the bedside table which had her blade and launcher. "Thanks!" Max exclaimed and went over to the table and picked up Dranzielle very carefully and looked at it muttering a slight cool under his breath.  
  
Ashleigh smiled inwardly this is what she missed the most having friends and people who thought she was cool. "Kai. Why did you come, I thought that you were lying yesterday." Ashleigh asked him. "I'm a person who doesn't break promises because true friendship is all about friendly bonds." He replied  
  
/Wow she has really changed him and they haven't know each other that long unless Kai is planning on getting info from her on Voltaire..probably right I don't think he's ever made the first move on a girl./ Max thought and then laughed under his breath.  
  
Kai picked up Max laughing "What?" "Nothing, Dracile (spelling?) just told a good joke is all." He lied.  
  
Max knew Kai was staring at him he could feel the eyes boring into his head so he decided to change the subject. "So Ashleigh where are you originally from?" Max asked quickly. "I was born in America but we came here when I was like a month old."  
  
****  
  
Soooo what did you think? Plz give me your comments and No flames! 


	3. On the Journey of

DISCLAIMER GOES HERE..ETC. ETC.  
  
My reviewers:  
  
fluffy'hi'youkai: Yay!! I'm glad u like it : P also don't spin around 4 too long u might spew and that wouldn't be nice all over ur computer screen...eeeeeeewwwww.LOL  
  
ShadowDragon22: Yes this is what u wanted the third chappy and here it is but I must warn u it might be crap.  
  
Salena: Thanx for the tip...friggin XP and its stupid spacing problems.  
  
NightygaL: Huh? I have no idea what u sed in ur review but it sounded alright!....LOL  
  
And no for the reviewers who have gone way past the constructive criticism point. The Judgement Gates  
  
Anyhoo on with the story. "Speaking" /thoughts/ //bit beast and master// Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~********* *~~~~~~~~  
  
On the journey of...  
  
After one and a half months in hospital the doctors and nurses were astonished at Ashleigh's recovery. She was always in the gym either on the treadmill or doing sit ups and push ups. The BladeBreakers were urging her to slow down but the harder she trained the healthier she got, even Dizzi was confused.  
  
//Thankyou Dranzielle// Ashleigh spoke to Dranzielle in her mind.  
  
//What for Mistress?// The bit beast asked.  
  
//For helping me pull through// She thanked Dranzielle again.  
  
//That was not me, that was your new friends and your hope// Dranzielle argued.  
  
//Yes, I do have friends but I must leave them// Ashleigh sighed inwardly.  
  
//Why? you are happy, yes?// Dranzielle asked quizzically.  
  
//Yes, I' am happy but it is only to keep them safe// Ashleigh said on the brink of tears.  
  
//They can take care of themselves and help you on our journey// Dranzielle said gently.  
  
//What journey?// Ashleigh asked.  
  
//The journey to move on and be set free// Dranzielle spoke wisely.  
  
//Tomorrow you will be completely healed// Dranzielle said quietly.  
  
//Thankyou Dranzielle, again// Ashleigh said smiling.  
  
//You're welcome Mistress// Dranzielle nodded.  
  
// Oh yeah, can you please stop calling me Mistress?// Ashleigh asked nicely.  
  
//Very well, now you must sleep// Dranzielle sighed.  
  
Ashleigh woke that morning and could see that her bandages were completely clean. She got up and called for a doctor. "Yes, how may I help you Miss Kiowa?" the doctor asked. "I would like to be discharged." Ashleigh stated her reply. "I don't know, I will have to look at your wounds, and then I will make my decision." The doctor decided, wondering how someone who was shot three times could be so healthy in just over a month. "Fine" Ashleigh replied completely aware of his confusion.  
  
The doctor rolled off the bandages and almost fell off his chair he could not believe that her wounds had completely healed; there wasn't even a bruise or a scar. "So, can I go?" Ashleigh asked growing more impatient by the second. "Well, I don't see why not, your wounds are completely healed." The doctor concluded.  
  
Ashleigh got changed out of the hospital gown and into some clothes that Hilary had brought for her after catching sight of Ashleigh's blood stained shirt and jeans.  
  
"You just have to sign these papers and then you can leave." The nurse said happily and then providing the papers Ashleigh needed to sign. When she had finished she gave the papers back to the nurse, pocketed Dranzielle and her launcher, grabbed her stuff and left to book into a hotel.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Ashleigh?" Hilary called from inside the hospital room. /Where is she? / Hilary thought. "Excuse me but what happened to Ashleigh Kiowa?" Hilary asked the reception nurse. "Oh, she was discharged this morning." The woman replied.  
  
Hilary ran the whole way back to where the BladeBreakers were training. "Kai! She's gone, Ashleigh's gone!" Hilary cried out when she reached them. "What?!" Kai reacted. "The nurse said she was discharged this morning." Hilary explained.  
  
"I think I saw her like ten minutes ago." Ray piped up. "Where!" Kai demanded from Ray. "At the gymnastics centre down the road." Ray said. "I'll go" Max said. "NO, I'm going alone" Kai snapped. "But..." Tyson stopped himself when he received one of Kai's *Do-Not-Argue-With-Me-Or-You- Will-Live-To-Regret-It* Death glares.  
  
"Hmmm.where is she?" Kai muttered.  
  
Ashleigh had finished putting her black leotard on and tying her hair into tight bun securing it with a clip.  
  
/grrr..she's not here/ Kai thought getting angry.  
  
A glint in the light caught his eye. He looked around for the source and could see a slim figure with red hair doing a floor routine on the mats.  
  
Ashleigh felt so relaxed when she was back doing what she loved. Her hands on the mat floor and her arched back were a feeling that she thought she would never feel again after losing her team.  
  
/That's her/ Kai thought, he strolled over to a wall that was next to the mat, he leant against it and crossed his arms but he didn't close his eyes just so that he could watch her.  
  
Ashleigh looked around quickly just before going into a back flip and almost completely stacked it when she saw Kai standing there leaning against the gym wall watching her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she spat. "Well, I heard that you got out of hospital." Kai snarled. "Yeah, so?" She replied a smirk playing on her lips. "So, surely you can't be fully healed." Kai replied challenging her with the comeback. "Actually I can, I got some help from Dranzielle and anyway what's it to you?" She snapped. "Well...none of your business." Kai went for the comeback but couldn't come up with one..she had won..no one ever wins against Kai. "Now, If you don't mind I'll be going back to my routine." Ashleigh smirked a look of actual happiness flickered through her eyes. She turned on her heel and started a triple back flip routine.  
  
/why...do I always act so stupid in front of her..I mean it's not as if I like her, do I?" Kai thought quizzically.  
  
//Maybe it's because you two are so alike.mentally Master Kai// Dranzer couldn't help but interfere.  
  
//Did I ask for you're opinion Dranzer?// Kai snapped at his bit beast.  
  
//My apologies Master Kai// Dranzer apologized to him.  
  
//Although it is a good point, is it not?// Dranzer came back.  
  
//I suppose so but I've never felt this way before.it's weird// Kai sighed  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~  
  
Sooooo what did you think I hope it was good because it took me ages to write and lots of songs to listen to..LOL  
  
So please give me your thoughts, compliments and rememba NO FLAMES  
  
Charmed-Fan-21 


	4. Trying it out

Ok well here is the fourth chapter. It's finally come to this bit. I hope you all like it and many thanks to my reviewers except Judgement Gates because I noe u don't like being thanked. I'm sorry I can't remember the names because I have a very bad memory. @_@ ? Anyhoo thankyou for the reviews and well yeah.  
  
One name I do remember is PlAinaHsiEsImpLe (sp.?) yes I have read those stories and if you like that sort of thing you should read cold love by The_Red_Phoenix by the way I'm 13..even Judgement Gates like her story and I go to school with her and also The_Dark_Fire_Elf. If u like that sort of stuff read their beyblade fics there really good.  
  
/ thinking/ "Speaking" //bit beast and master// *bit beast to bit beast*  
  
Chapter 4: Trying it out.  
  
/ Do I actually like him?.....NO! He saved me and that is all..but he's so different when he's with his team mates so much quieter and nastier..does he ever let down his guard?/ Ashleigh fought against herself absent- mindedly.  
  
// you seem to be having an internal struggle // Dranzielle soothed.  
  
// Yes, but why do you want to know Dranzielle? // Ashleigh frowned inwardly knowing that she was up to something.  
  
// I can sense it and feel it // Dranzielle spoke quietly.  
  
// hopefully you will come to your senses soon enough // It continued on.  
  
// and what's that supposed to mean? // Ashleigh queried.  
  
// never mind // the bit beast cheekily left her mind.  
  
// Dranzielle! // Ashleigh shouted for the bit beast to come back.  
  
Ashleigh didn't get an answer back from Dranzielle and now she had two things weighing down on her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sir Dranzer* Dranzielle greeted Dranzer.  
  
*Yes Madame Dranzielle* Dranzer returned courteously.  
  
*Those two they seem..* Dranzielle started.  
  
*Different?* Dranzer filled in the word she was looking for.  
  
*Yes, like it was fate that brought them together* Dranzielle reminisced about how Ashleigh used to be.  
  
*I Agree, they must realize this before it is too late* Dranzer agreed about what Dranzielle was saying.  
  
*I know Ashleigh likes Kai, you can tell just by the way she looks at him* Dranzielle said  
  
*And Kai likes Ashleigh he's thinking about her right now* Dranzer said solely.  
  
*Maybe we should help them realize if you know what I mean.* Dranzielle said smirkingly  
  
Dranzielle and Dranzer began to plot about how to set their masters up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tyson! SHUT UP! Now!" Kai yelled because the boy hadn't stopped talking for three hours straight. Tyson stopped momentarily before continuing. "Grrrrr." Kai growled before getting out of the chair he was sitting in and picking up Tyson by the collar of his shirt and said quietly in Tyson's ear "Shut up or else" Kai snarled his hand curling up into a tight ball. His eyes narrowed down on Tyson before dropping him back on the ground he landed with a slight "oof". The room had gone quiet the rest of the BladeBreakers were watching the spectacle. "I'm going to bed." Kai stated and slammed the door which led to his part of the suite that they were staying in.  
  
Kai lay in bed thinking about what had happened the day before and how he made a complete fool of himself in front of Ashleigh the girl he had a crush on.  
  
/Hang on did I just say that I liked Ashleigh? / Kai practically slapped himself.  
  
//Yes, I believe you did// Dranzer chuckled.  
  
// Stay out of this Dranzer... and there goes my reputation out the window for being a cold and heartless blader// Kai frowned.  
  
//Ah but she likes you too// Dranzer teased.  
  
// Tell me what you know Dranzer// Kai warned  
  
// I'm not going to tell you until you admit that you like her// Dranzer teased again.  
  
//No..well why should I tell you? // Kai was ready to have a verbal fight with Dranzer.  
  
// because you want to know everything// Dranzer knew that Kai would crack soon enough.  
  
//No I don't like her..ok...well....maybe....Fine ok I like her// Kai gave in because he knew deep down inside it was true.  
  
//Now tell me what you know// Kai demanded.  
  
// Madame Dranzielle tells me that she can sense that Ashleigh likes you// Dranzer gave him the info.  
  
//Really...that's...interesting// Kai felt weird but dismissed it as the food Tyson made them eat for dinner.  
  
// Yes really, now all you have to do is go to sleep and battle her tomorrow// Dranzer concluded.  
  
For the first time in as long as he could remember Kai went into a deep sleep which was full happy dreams which weren't nightmares.  
  
Ashleigh had been told almost the same thing by Dranzielle and she too for that split-second had felt something she hadn't felt before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai nodded at Ashleigh when he met her at the B.B.A training centre. Ashleigh nodded back. "You want to battle?" Kai challenged her. "Thought you'd never ask." Ashleigh countered.  
  
"3-2-1 LET IT RRRRRRIIIIIPPPPPP!" The bladders cried in unison. The two blue blades were launched into the air. "Dranzer" Kai cried and the dark blue blade headed straight for Ashleigh's navy blue almost black blade. "Dranzielle, Stand your ground." Ashleigh shouted. Kai blade went in for the kill with as much force as he could without calling out Dranzer. The two blades met in the centre showering their owners with sparks. Ashleigh smirked at Kai before calling out "Dranzielle, GO NOW!" The navy blue blade attacked the lighter blue blade and kept on attacking. "NOW!" Ashleigh cried. With that one final hit without calling out Dranzielle, Kai's blade flew out of the dish and landed at Ashleigh's feet.  
  
Ashleigh raised her left arm over her right shoulder to catch her own blade and pocketed it. "What a disappointing effort, oh well just goes to prove that you don't mess with the best." Ashleigh smirked at Kai. She picked up his blade where it had landed by her feet. "Here I don't think there's too much damage to Dranzer..well nothing Kenny can't fix." Ashleigh handed Kai Dranzer and with that one touch of the two felt connected by a bolt of electricity. They both jumped back in surprise and looked at each other.  
  
* I think they have realized their fate* Dranzer told Dranzielle.  
  
*Yes, maybe but we must reassure them first Master Dranzer* Dranzielle said warily  
  
//Master Kai this is fate and you must make her realize that too// Dranzer said soothingly  
  
And now it was Dranzielle who had to reassure Ashleigh.  
  
//He does like you it is fate, just be patient// Dranzielle said gently.  
  
"Kai..." Ashleigh softly started but was cut off by Kai. "Sshh...you don't need to say anything....I understand." Kai slipped his arms around Ashleigh's waist. Ashleigh reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and ended by wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
He pulled her in closer to his body. Ashleigh felt warm and protected in his arms. Her fingers gently made intricate designs on his back like an artist painting on a canvas. She rested her head on his chest and listened to Kai's steady and rhythmic heartbeat.  
  
Kai gently turned her head to face him and their lips brushed softly past each other. Kai could feel Ashleigh's hands on his chest pushing him away. She broke the kiss. "Ah...Kai? We might want to go somewhere more private if we're going to continue." Ashleigh whispered in his ear. When she stepped back Kai could see that she was blushing almost as red as her hair and for good reason..at least half the training centre was staring at them.  
  
Kai's eyes darted around looking for an exit; he noticed one to the left of him. Ashleigh followed his gaze and elbowed him lightly in the stomach, signalling that she knew the plan. "Let's go." He whispered in her ear. Kai grabbed Ashleigh's hand and the pair ran for it, they didn't stop running until they reached the park which was twelve blocks away.  
  
"Uh..you do realize that this will be all over town in a couple of hours." Ashleigh grinned sheepishly. "Oh well" Kai sighed. "Hmmm..." Kai looked around the park. "Hmmm..what Kai?" Ashleigh said looking confused. "I'm looking for somewhere more private." He smirked. "Well how about a tree?" Ashleigh shrugged. "Wow that's sooo imaginative" Kai yawned. Ashleigh poked her tongue out at him. "Well it's either that or a bench." She smiled sweetly. "Fine, what about that one over there?" Kai pointed to a huge oak tree that was nearby.  
  
The two reached the tree, and Kai realized just how big it truly was. "Well, come on" Ashleigh pushed. She grabbed the lowest branch and swung on top of it to continue climbing upwards. Kai sweatdropped he wasn't as agile as Ashleigh. She rolled her eyes "Kai it's not THAT hard." Kai slowly and carefully began to climb the branches to reach where Ashleigh was sitting near the top of the tree. "Took you long enough" Ashleigh smirked.  
  
"Now where were we?" Kai put one arm around Ashleigh's waist and leaned forward. Ashleigh met him half way and then they started again slowly and gently but he deepened the kiss making it more passionate. She didn't care if anyone found out.. She felt cared for and loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well. there you go I feel sooo embarrassed writing that if my ex reads this he's going to kill me! O_O  
  
*dodges vase thrown by Luke*  
  
Plz plz plz don't flame I already feel as if I've been thrown on a barbeque for that. 


End file.
